


A Spliced Human

by Some_Writer_In_The_Internet



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Camaraderie, Lasers, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Splice-Experiment, War, laser weapons, slice of war, warhammer 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer_In_The_Internet/pseuds/Some_Writer_In_The_Internet
Summary: In midst of a endless war, A Centaur; human upper torso and equine lower torso, joined the war with the Astra Militarum, with his allegiance secured he marched with his brothers and (some occasions) Space marines.





	1. Reflections and Marching

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I dig this flaming gold- but their aren't not centaur stuff. So I made one, Enjoy.

Stepping over a deceased Xeno, I trotted towards my brothers, while I do fond them for their bravery and their companionship -their nerves are often wracked with anxiety and unable to convey their expressions in a perfect sense. Sometimes my equine back drop some things in a back-container: like food and water.

Luckily for me I someone was behind me "Oi! 'ya drop sumthin'" A guard ran towards me, and slid his hand inside the container and retracted it with a firm sound of things being secured. "Thank you"  
"Yas, no problemo strangler"  
"What?"  
"A'h mean 'Stranger'" Despite his strange language, I continued to press on, ignoring him while my grip on my Autogun tighten. A feeling that Chaos might be firmed on his mind.

The wind grind to the left in a desolate plain, landscape ruined by the constant artillery and laser fire. Wistfully my legs kick when cinder ashes fall on equine thigh, almost hitting my aforementioned strange guardsman, which I like to call him; Greg.

Greg switched position with the guardsman in front, and was now forced to walk towards a battlefield, luckily in his hands was a map with Vox-box on his left. flexing my human torso to reach my back, I doubled checked the container: Inside was rows of ammunition (which took up the majority of the container), two medi-packs, and a cloak that presumably cloaks people. Concluding that, I again observe the lane of guardsman, on the front however was a officer, thankfully not a commisar.

With boredom ticking in my mind, I decided to ask a question of who we were struggling against.  
"Don't tone to me Interex, be thankful that we let you live"  
Confused, my forelock ears flickered "What? I'm not a xeno, I am a Human-Centaur" He suddenly step up aggravating my senses. Preparing to fight back, he backed up and simpered.  
Then boisterously chuckled and said back "That's what a Xeno would say, *whew*. Talk to the others then" smirking he turned forward with a smile.

Perplexed, I blink in a rapid succession before going back to where I was going. More convinced that by not eating enough can cause complicated actions

The sky is cloudless, maybe its because of the ships entering the planet that the clouds fell, or maybe it's just the war taking its toll on this world. Craters dotted the land, many faunas laid down grave. The war is neverending


	2. Partisan Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company encountered an non-human hostile, they fought back.

Wishing that my flak armor could adorn more linen, I swat away the ash that fell in front of my chest, back, thighs and my face; It was irritating but this is the life I had to get used to. Rubbing my eyes and finishing a yawn, I attentively listened to the surroundings, anticipating an attack.  
"Greg, do you think that're still left?"  
"N'ah, I'f they wood, we kick 'em ded" He swiped his forehead with his arm. 

Since his helmet went missing he was permanently assigned in front of the lane, more specifically in front of me: A centaur-quartermaster that is carrying loads of ammunition more than an average implanted guardsman. I dislike it when they remind me of my place but forget that I am a human too, just very different, Yeah just different circumstance.  
"Do you think Sarge would assign you to a duty again" I looked to my right, observing the rubble covering our encroachment to the center of a town.  
"No he' woundn't, we'rein town, wtich mea's there're toilets and things..." His mind strayed off, wondering what to say next as he drift through his mind. I don't accuse him though -He was hit in the head multiple times when he was a infant, which is just so unfortunate.

"Men! We nestle here until further notice!" A man imposing shouted, as he climbed up to get a better advantage he shouted orders to everyone like, me; putting down the containers to a concrete store and another by fortifying the roads by letting a building fall down as an ingenious way to save time, maybe to add traps even.

Seconds passed and the garrison has just begun, which meant that I was to assist with the fortification, already bastioned deserted town. Which explains to why I'm carrying wooden planks from a nearby forest with Greg.  
"Why are you accompanying me again?"  
He slowly stroked his chin "Wel' ya s'id that you wer'e difficut to pick tings on ground"  
"I don't remember saying that, Greg"  
"Yep, I lookit your bode tho" chagrin at first but looking back I was already burdened to begin with, sighing we pressed on reaching to the a land that's covered by trees and shrubs.

"Yes, here we are, you can dismount now Greg" I felt the pressure from my back withdraw, I turn to see him already jogging towards a tree, already lopping a tree to turn into a wooden board.  
"C'mon now. wit me like this" Taking initiative I sling back my autogun back and unsheathed an rusted old adze, not fit for the job but it'll help Greg to chop it quicker.

A Minute passed (I think) and the tree fell down with a loud thump; looking down a deceased human, I attended my focus at the fallen tree once again.  
"Don't you think this is a little bit excessive?" I looked down to see knots fasten in a unfamiliar way  
"Uhuh, the'y can help ya wen you can go" He acclaimed, as he fasten a rope one more time and tapped my shoulder  
"A'so kep ya boomstick' inhand 'cuz there mit'by bad" With a firm tug, he gander at me and flashed a smile. I nodded back.

After dredging the log, I shook my head, went off and looked forward. Suddenly a loud whizzing passed, Unfastening the knots, I Dragged my whole body to the ground and fell to a prone position, sorely vi-

"C',om!" I watched as Greg threw a grenade at the general direction and fired back, I stood back on my hoof and continued to unfasten the log, slippery seconds later I've done it but it was late in fight.  
"Lookie'out!" I loud flash minded my ears white, confused I snatched my autogun and fired at the attackers, my vision was all clear except hearing. In fact I couldn't even hear Greg talk back to me.

A figure emerge from my sight -I fired my gun at it, drowning it with bullets until blood sprayed out of its flesh and skin, looking back I raised my hooves up and begin to clip at a swift pace. trying to throw their shots at me instead of Greg.

It worked, not because of the wound on my body, but because I drew them out to get a better shot at me, A laser red shot at it and the head spewed out blue; An indication to keep up a search I looked around and my ears sharpen to hear or see anymore hostiles, at the trees, rocks, chair, sky and under craters I explored it all, just so no scums would left alive.

Sighing that there are no more, I turned to see Greg, perfectly fine and longing, eyeing me he circled around me before saying.  
"Ya'r fine, just a weeny scratch hu?" Reaching out his hand, massaging the fringe of my wound  
"I'll be fine, just pour some water on it and cover it. Then I'll be good as new" I face my body to his, and examined it before a cooling sting hit me and moment later he wrapped it with a bandaged. He concealed his pain all the way before disappearing from the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish this tomorow


End file.
